Finding John
by Huntress God
Summary: What would you do if you always find yourself finding your roomate? JohnXBobby LoganXScott rogoue bashing lots of yaoi don't like don't read
1. Meeting John

I remember when we first met that day will always be in my mind forever, that day what feels like a hundred years ago.

I was young when I came to the mansion around ten to young to fully grasp what I was and where I was. I went through years of loneliness and the cold that is until he walked into my room.

"WHAT THE HELL! THEY SAID I HAD MY OWN ROOM!" His scream pierced my ears and I looked up from the book I was reading only to stare at a dark brown haired teen. "And it's a nine year old to just great" hey I wanted to scream so what if I was a slow grower and I was tiny?

"Actually I'm thirteen and really no one but the dangerous ones have there own room," I said my tone matter of fact which just caused him to sneer at me "Well fuck you" I grinned up at him and looked back down at my book which just seemed to piss him off"HEY!I'm still talking to you tiny." TINY!

My mind was screaming to hit him but instead I just said "It's Bobby not tiny...dumbass" "Well excuse me" he grumbled and began to walk around the room looking at my stuff glaring at the beds and then at me well he was glaring until Jean walked in. "Are you getting settled in ok John?" I snorted but refrained from saying anything. "No I'm not fucking settling in ok" he snarled drawing his face up in a twisted sneer "Well good nice to hear I see you've meet Bobby he's your roomate I'm sure there's a chance you might get along or not who knows" after that she shrugged and walked out.

"Is she always that werid?" I glanced up at his shocked face and couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled out of my mouth "Only with newcomers be glad you didn't met Scott he's her "friend"of sorts" He raised his eyebrow at how I said friends and started to laugh "What?" "Your an idiot you think I care about the people here I'm leaving as soon as I can"

I gaped up at him trying to understand the words he said with out any fear. When they finally set in I jumped up and grabbed his arms even if he was taller "WHAT DO YOU MEAN LEAVE?" My voice shreeched through the room leaveing a ringing echo. "You can't leave. You can't leave" I said softer. "Oh yeah? Who are you to tell me I can't huh? I'll leave if I want" His voice was harsh but not as harsh as when he pushed me away and I slammed into the ground "Besides you don't no me you or no one else can tell me what to do!" The minute those words left his lips he walked out the door well more like stomped out, but hey.

"Bobby are you in here?""Storm help mee I'm stuck on my back" I wailed as I tryed to roll over but only to find that my size hindered that idea. I turned my eyes to the door when I heard it click open and Storms head popped in."Uh Bobby what happened or do I not wanna know?" "Just help mee" I wailed as she laughed at my face which I knew was a pale pink color. Which just caused her to laugh harder,but all the same reached and lifted me up.

The minute she set me on my feet I ran out of the room in search of John my new room mate even as I was running I didn't know why I was he was just some guy, but something in me said run don't let him get away so I ran until I crashed into someone well someone with dark angrey brown eyes framed by chocalte brown hair. "Are you stalking me?" His face changed from peaceful serene to brooding anger which to my dismay proceded to steal whatever breath I had left in my tiny lungs.

Your glare darkened as my face turned pink you sneered down at me your face expectenten you wanted an answer an you wanted one now. "No, but I was looking for you." I gasped in some air and prepared to tell him not to leave that here he would be safe,but almost as if he read my mind he snarled down at me. "I will leave you and no one else can stop me from going" And with that he stalked off in the direction of my-no are room well at least it wasn't the door to leave.

"He as wild as Jean said?" I instintaly recgonized the voice as Scott's and turned to see him standing at the top of the staircase staring down at me with a stupid smirk on his face. "No,he's worse then what Jean said so much worse" I groaned out causeing him to snicker "You have fun" he said as he walked away probably to look at some of the older guys which wasn't a big suprise from Scott considering he's gay but it sometimes scared a good deal of guys. Might as well try to go study but I highly doubt I'll get far with John brooding in there but I should try.I guess.

* * *

Okay if people like it I'll probably make a second chapter but please face brooding John's wrath  
John:Wha- what wrath I don't have wrath  
Me:Yes you do oh and I dont own any of the X-men movies or any of the characters they all belong to there respective i owned X-men rouge would be dead and John and Bobby would be dating but I dont own it so yeah...REVIEW!


	2. Understanding John

Chappie Number 2 which took forever but I got a review that lifted my spirits and created this masterpiece (sorta?) Well here ya go enjoy!

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since John had first come to the mansion and the chaos he caused had gotten him so many detentions it was crazy insane and annoyed half the teachers and scared half the students well except me he was just kinda trapped ya know like he needed out but couldn't.

"Mr. Drake would you like to continue those thoughts or pay attention to lesson?"My head slammed up from it's position of laying on my desk and blushed. "Um...I'll pay attention thank you" I murmured causing everyone to snicker in my general direction making my cheeks tinge pink.

"Now if you haven't noticed you all have gifts strong-" "Jean!" We all looked at the door to see a shaken Scott he was heaving for air and his expression caught between humor and anger. "Scott what's wrong? Did you blow up the danger room again?" I couldn't help but laugh at his blush.

"Ugh...No it's John he caught some tree's on fire...again" Right I forgot every time John gets upset he blows up tree's and then I have to go and freeze the tree's.

"Bobby?" "I'm going" I grabbed my stuff and ran out before anyone could laugh or ask I got outside I couldn't stop myself from bursting out laughing. There sat John talking animatedly to Jubilee super strength Jubilee and- are the tree's still on fire?

I sent a jet of ice at the tree's causing Jubilee and John to try and learn to fly. "WHAT THE HELL!" They both screamed at me matching glares on there faces.

"What the tree's were on fire I put them out." They just glared at me well John did Jubilee's was only half-hearted. "Come on Jubbs we should head to class before Jean realizes your gone" She grinned at the thought that Jean hadn't caught her.

"What do you mean before I noticed? I knew the whole time" Jubilee screamed at the top of her lungs and took off running with Jean right at her heels. "GOOD LORD NO!I WANNA LIVE!"

Me and John both were laughing as Jubilee ran around screaming, but when he looked up and saw me he stopped and glared."Shouldn't you go off to class?" I grinned at him and he sneered in turn. "Shouldn't you know it's lunch?"

He rolled his eyes but smiled none the less and then ran away...leaving a trail of burning bushes."JOHN!" He just started laughing like a manic as I ran after him while also trying to put out the bushes.

When I finally caught up to him he was standing in front of the professor and next to him was Jubilee being held at the collar by Jean. "Bobby I trust you put out all the fires?"

"Um...Yes professor there all out, but most of the tree's are dead."John grinned at what he had done causing the professor to glance his way probably talking through his mind.

"Yeah, yeah old man no burning tree's or bushes or Logan's cigars" I nearly laughed at the last one wondering how much Logan must have paid John to lite his cigars for him.

"Bobby? Did you hear what I just said?" "Ugh...No?" John snickered at my answer causing me to discreetly flip him the bird."We've decided that you will be watching over John until he can control himself."

John gave me a mix between a sneer and a grimace and pretended to gag himself when no one was looking."Meaning you'll be roommates no trading and you'll have all the same classes. And no there will not be any exceptions." Jean looked sternly at us both.

"Now off to lunch all of you before your thoughts make me want to kill myself" Jean said with a slight grin on her face showing she didn't mean it. I laughed anyways.

When I left the room only John was standing there well more like he was there only because he had to be but those are details and not important. I stared at him for awhile before he finally glanced up at me. "So short stuff your like my babysitter now?

I glared up at him and when I say up I do mean up I only go to a couple of inches below his shoulders. "Sure why not?" He smiled down at me like actually smiled at me.

"Do you wanna eat with us?Or in the caf.?" He looked down at me and shrugged. I giggled and grabbed his hand hauling him off through the mansion and outside towards the two figures underneath the oak tree.

As we got closer John visibly brightened must have seen Jubilee. "Bobby who's that?" I smiled gently at Kitty who of course had no idea who John is. "This is John. John meet Kitty."

Kitty smiled and held out her hand which to my surprise John took. "It's nice to meet you John." She spoke with the gentlest sincerity that it seemed like he really was glad to meet her too.

"So, ice ass convinced you to sit with us?" He laughed at my nickname that Jubbs had given me. "Yeah I guess Bobby's persuasive like that." He spoke teasingly but he smiled his genuine smile.

"Oh, god you're not gay too?" I sputtered at Jubilee's bluntness of my sexuality."I like to call it bisexual thank you very much." He smiled gently at Jubilee as if to say sorry honey it wouldn't have worked anyway.

"Oh, good I didn't won't you to think I like you like that and then try and date me." I laughed at Jubilee's sheepish response. "Besides you seem to have your eyes on our little Bobby here." I blushed at the thought of John liking _me_ of all the people in the mansion me.

"Don't be stupid Jubbs." I spoke dismissively with a cold edge to my voice she held her hands up in a I surrender gesture which brought John into hysterical the end we were all laughing and heaving for air smiles on our faces. I couldn't help laugh the rest of lunch at my crazy friends.

As it turned out Kitty and John got along like brother and sister making Jubilee jealous and join in on the game of tag they had started. "Bobby?" I looked up to see my face inches from John's and his hand rested gently on my shoulder the shoulder I had broken last summer because of...of. "What?"

He jumped backwards at the snap in my voice. "Sorry you just looked all happy and stuff." His face broke out into a smile and he threw his arms around my neck in a brief hug just as the girls started back towards us.

* * *

**Okay chappie 2 finished. And to people who like Kitty what I meant when I talke about her not knowing who John is I meant ya know with all the havoc she should know. And what could this broken shoulder thing mean? What about the chance I could have made a kiss? Well review and find out.**

**Bobby:Review and get a cyber cupcake**

Kitty:Or cyber cookies

John:Tress owns no characters,places,songs or anything else 's just obbsessed.

Tress: Hey do the disclaimer right god they don't need to know about my obbsession.

All(except for the pouting Tress): So review if you like and critisim is welcomed. Tress hopes you enjoy!


	3. Caring for John

Tress:Hey guys sorry it's late I've been really busy and we lost John and Jubbs freaked out so we had to hunt him down, but now they've settled down a little bit so on ward to the story!

Kitty: Tress owns nothing so no sue her she broke-

Tress:HEY! Kitty: Enjoy!^_^

* * *

Four months. That was how long it been since I first saw John since he first became my best friend and roommate. "Hey Bobby!" I glanced up to see Kitty's worried eyes staring into mine."Have you seen John? Jubilee's upset that she can't find him."

I shrugged softly not having the slightest clue where John could be well he could be lighting candy on fire and throwing it at people again. "Have you tried the danger room?" Another favorite spot of John's for obvious reasons. "Tried it. And your room me and Jubb's and every classroom." Where could he be?

"Try one of the rec rooms he's probably kicking Logan's ass at video games." Kicking butt at video games was a hobby John prided himself on and rubbed in everyone else's face whenever he could. "Good idea I didn't think of looking there and apparently neither did Jubilee."

Not even three minutes after Kitty left the door opened and revealed John standing there out of breath and looking as handsome as ever-WAIT! What the hell handsome? "Bobby you okay? You look pale,well paler then usual." I looked up at his dark eyes and I swear I nearly melted right there. John's eyes were a very soulful mix between chocolate and mocha that had a way of staring right into you.

"Yeah just nervous Christmas and all and I am going home so I'm just scared to see my parents." He smiled sympathetically in a way only John could pull off. "Do they know your a mutant?" Boy do they know. "Yeah there not as cool as they could be, but there better then most." He smiled again, but didn't seem to completely buy it. "Oh, that's good." I nodded, but found that my lungs refused to work thankfully he seemed to know that I didn't want to talk about this anymore.

I mean it's not like I'm ready to tell John about my home life, but he's still there telling of his parents and of good times, times Bobby wants to have with John. "So what you want for Christmas?" " I don't no. You?" John just shrugged and smiled before walking out.

"BOBBY!" My eyes flashed up from where John had been sitting previously to see Jubilee running at top speed towards him. "DID YOU FIND JOHN?" At the quick nod from me seemed to wash away her anger and replace it with fear.

"You're going to your parents for Christmas aren't you?" Bobby nodded his head wordlessly and refused to meet Jubilee's eyes for fear of seeing all that concern. "Yeah, but I'll be fine and I'll call you if something happens." She nodded as I left, but I could tell this wasn't the end of this talk.

* * *

"Okay do you have every thing? Underwear? Cellphone? CONDOMS!" "It's vacation not a sex fest and were thirteen!" John and Kitty snickered from there hiding corner as they had dubbed it.

"And yes we have every thing we'll be fine it's not like it's a warzone." Jubilee smiled in relief, but still seemed utterly terrified for them as always. She found herself always needing to know if he was okay and half the time he wasn't and that mad her worry more. "Yeah Bobby can look after himself Jubbs." John grinned at his sarcastic words, but maybe he was worried too?

"Okay call me if anything happens and I'll be there. Be good and have fun."Jubilee spoke with purpose and strength even though her arms shook when she hugged him."I'll be fine." Those were the last words he said before bording the bus with Kitty clutching his hand in a vice like grip that left a slight stinging in his palm. "Ready?" Bobby nodded despite the fear that was eating his gut. "Let's go."

* * *

~Ring~Ring~Rin- "Hello?" Jubilee was scared her phone had started ringing and the id had shown it was Bobby. What could have happened in three hours? "Jubbs is that you?" Bobby's soft voice filtered through the speaker, but it was to strained and tired to really be Bobby. "Yeah hunny it's me are you okay?" "Yeah fine just I hurt..." Bobby let out a soft whimper and a cracked sob showing he was crying and in pain...bad pain.

"I'll be there." She hung up after telling him to sit tight and hold on. "John can you hotwire a car we need to pick up Bobby and now." John nodded his head and trailed after her asking question after question, but she ignored his voice and led him to the garage and showing him which car to take. "Are you sure you can drive this?" John questioned queitly as he slid into the passenger seat and buckled in.

"Yeah I told him I'd be there and I will." Jubilee's voice was determind and John's eyes were worried and sad showing he did care at least a little and they were both determind to get Bobby back at all costs. "Hold on Bobby were coming."

* * *

Tress: Sorry it took so long, but I've been having family problems and writing was the last thing on my mind,but I'm back! Also a cookie to the first person who can figure out what's up with Bobby. Thank you to all the reviews which have inspired me to keep going even when I lose all feeling in my fingers. R+R Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Loving John

Tress:Okay guys I'm sorry it's been so long. I keep seeing all the reviews and getting really sad that I've lost alot of insperation. Lately I've been going through alot with both family, friends, and school. But now I've found some strength and decided to make chapter 4 of Finding John! I hope you all enjoy!

John+Bobby:Tress still owns nothing! Everything belongs to it's original owners and all copyrights go to them!

John's P.O.V

The car sped down the road probably breaking all speeding laws, but it seemed that luck was on their side for there wasn't a car in sight.I was in the passenger seat clutching the dashboard with all my strength trying not to hurl everywhere. "Jubbs? Are we gonna get there any time soon?" Most of the car ride Jubilee had been stone silent worrying me to no end.

She gave a quick nodd, sent me a watery half smile and then turned back to focus on the dark road in front of us. At least-"Hold on!" She yelled as she sharply turned just barely making the exit and sending my flying into the glass window. "The hell! Jubbs give me some fair warning"

"Sorry"The bitch wasn't sorry! She was giggling and all smiles! "Besides it's worth it we're almost there" She said nodding foreward her arms shaking lightly and her eyes looking at me sadly. Man, she most know that now Bobby's become extremely precious to me.

The thought of what ever situation he was in made something maybe my heart? ache in an agony I hadn't know for awhile. "He's hurt bad isn't he?" I whispered quietly glancing over at her from the corner of my eye. She turned to look at me before looking away her eyes sad and set with all the determentaion of a mother.

"Yes, but how? Only he has the right to tell you" Her voice gave no room for arguements, not that I would start one. Not when the blood in my veins was pumping furiously. How dare someone hurt Bobby? He was so cute and innocent and- "John! What ever your thinking put it on hold! We're here..."

I looked up from my lap to see a large two story nice white screamed "fake family!" and it made me sick. Obviously his family life was far from perfect. Jubilee seemed to think the same for her nose crinkled up and her face twisted in anger. "How we gonna get him?"

And all her anger in disgust paled away with complete and utter confusion. "I...don't...know..." "of course" I said walking up to the house. "Hey what are you doing? We could get caught!" I just rolled my eyes and began to scan the houses for windows or openings to the inside.

"I'm doing a peremter search! Stupid!" I rolled my eyes again. And turned to see her looking up at the second floor her eyes looking, actually smart. "Is his room on the second floor?" She nodded dazedly and turned to look at me fearfully. "John we have to get in now!"

At her words and her face I knew being descret wasn't an option. The only option was get in get Bobby and get the hell out! I nodded and ran to the front porch. I flung open the door as hard and fast as I possibly could. "Bobby!" I cried searching quickly around the entry way.

Then all of a sudden my ears were full of soft whimpering sounds and dry sobbs.

Tress:Please don't hate me for the cut off, but I hoped you liked it!^^

Jubilee:Read and Review


	5. Authors Note

Authors note: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and I would also like to say that I will be continuing this story. Right now my internet access is limited, but once I get my new on set up I will first start editing through the old chapters and then start posting up the new ones.

Once again thank you everyone for bearing with me and reading this story. I'm sorry for how late this is, I meant to put it up long ago but haven't found the time.

Thank you


End file.
